Mathias
Mathias was a human who made his debut in the sixth episode of Legacies. He was briefly seen, although faceless, in a flashback on The Originals, and has been mentioned numerous times, but didn't make an official appearance until then. He was the lover of Freya Mikaelson, and is the father of Alexandreus Mathiasson, although he died before Alexandreus was born at the hands of Dahlia. Early History Little has been disclosed about Mathias' life back when he was alive in the early 1400's, other than the fact that he supposedly loved his parents very much. He had a younger sister that he cared for and loved, and she was apparently very approving and enjoyed Freya Mikaelson when the two of them got together. He recounted that he was actually a fisherman and provided food for the village he lived in, until he decided to run away. Despite having a vow against love, Freya Mikaelson fell in love with Mathias after his numerous attempts to win her heart. The two fell in love, and eventually found themselves having a child together, which frightened Freya to no ends. After explaining the situation regarding Dahlia, and how she plagued her life and held intentions to take their child, Mathias was the one to have them run away. However, it didn't go as planned when they enacted the plan to run away. Dahlia caught them in the process, and as a result, she decided to kill Mathias as punishment against Freya. Sometime later after waking up, Freya had given him a proper funeral alongside his family. Throughout the Legacies series In Death Keeps Knocking On My Door, sometime after the arrival of Cassie, Mathias approaches the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted, and makes way into the institute with an instinct feeling to find something in particular. Upon making way upstairs, he happens to come across Hope Mikaelson, who asks who he is as he was not staff and too old to be one of the students. He introduces himself, causing Hope to be shocked. She introduces herself, rather awkwardly, and Mathias remarks he recognizes the last name. Hope decides to call for her cousin, and stays to only keep an eye on the man, and is a witness to the reunion between father and son. However, Alexandreus has to explain the entire situation of what had happened between him, his mother, his aunt, and how they were several years advanced into the future. Mathias decides to spend time with his son, despite Alaric's best intention. Behind closed doors, and unknowing to Mathias, Alaric gives Alexandreus a full 24 hours to spend with his father, causing Alexandreus to feel pressured. Unfortunately, Alexandreus is told to not let Mathias off school grounds, making it futile for Mathias to reunite with Freya Mikaelson. He learns of Freya's marriage to another, and finds that she had another child, supplied with photos from his son. While heartbroken, Mathias wishes the best for Freya. When his time is up, Alaric approaches the two with Elizabeth and Josette Forbes-Saltzman, alongside an unnamed vampire who has to hold Alexandreus back immediately. Mathias, confused, asks what is going on, and Alaric explains what his son lacked to explain. He decides it best, and says a teary goodbye to the son he finally got to know, all the while Alexandreus breaks down, begging to keep him alive. Personality Physical Appearance Relationships * Mathias and Freya (lovers) * Mathias and Alexandreus (father/son) Name Trivia